


Art: Deeply Imbedded Love

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Designed for my recipient for the 2011 Hawaii Five-0 Valentine Art Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Deeply Imbedded Love

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=hawaii50valentinehires.jpg)


End file.
